muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Little Jerry
Another skit with Little Jerry I recently watched this video today, and I noticed Little Jerry (minus the Monotones) appeared in it. Although it is the puppet, do you think it was intended to be the character or not? Just making sure, because I don't want to mess up anything. Wattamack4 18:40, December 24, 2009 (UTC)Alex :The earliest the band is ever named is an record from 1971, that is from 1969. Those hippies were basically used in various segments and not intended to be anything beyond as during the first season. - Oscarfan 19:07, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::True, but I have thought about an idea: Considering the group itself appeared in 2 sketches with Grover, but were just background characters and not intended to actually be them, do you suppose we could also add this to the Little Jerry and the Monotones page? "Another sketch featured Little Jerry (minus the Monotones) with other Hippie Anything Muppets (and the Proto-Grover) demonstrating "fowards and backwards" with a Hot Pink Anything Muppet"? It sounds like a good idea to me, but I would like to confirm this with everyone else. Wattamack4 19:23, December 24, 2009 (UTC)Alex :::Any info on a Little Jerry solo appearance, that's proveably him (not a guess based on design and time, with nothing indicating a name or personality), belongs on Little Jerry and nowhere else. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:00, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, there's a similar deal with the Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats article (which lists down the songs he did solo, though I'm not sure if that's a different story or not), but I do see what you mean. I'll fix up the Monotones article about that reference. Wattamack4 01:10, December 30, 2009 (UTC)Alex Cite Related to the below discussion, David edited this saying he was sure the segment host in question was Mandy Patinkin, not Itzhak Perlman. I've reverted for now, not least because in the episodes I've seen, only Perlman has introduced music videos, and Patinkin's segments were recorded earlier for the pilot. So the specific episode needs to be cited, so things can be verified either way, not from memory, but from screen evidence. -- Andrew Leal (talk) Shalom Sesame They showed a Monotones song on Shalom Sesame, one of the first season episodes that I'm going to write about in the coming days. Itzhak Perlman, when introducing the video, referred to Little Jerry as a "she", and the song info at the bottom corner of the screen billed him as Little Jeri. Was the gender of this character ever ambiguous in the American production? -- Zanimum 15:11, 28 June 2006 (UTC) :No, he's called Little Jerry in all of the sources we have. That would make a nice trivia note for this article. -- Danny (talk) 16:09, 28 June 2006 (UTC) :: Silly screw up they made, unless there indeed was some reason to refer to him as a her. I can't see the change being made for any cultural differences. The puppet's hair is exactly the same length as some of the real life kids in the segments, so that's not an issue. Maybe they felt that they needed more females on the show. -- Zanimum 16:44, 28 June 2006 (UTC)